heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
2007 in comics
Events January *'January 10': Superman & Batman vs. Aliens & Predator released. *'January 24': The Boys is canceled with issue #6. February *'February 2': Newsarama reports that The Boys has been picked up by Dynamite Entertainment. *'February 28': Release of 2000 AD prog #1526. This is the 30th anniversary issue and will see the start of three new storylines: Flesh (by Pat Mills and Ramon Sola), Nikolai Dante (by Robbie Morrison & Simon Fraser) and Savage (by Pat Mills and Charlie Adlard) March * With issue #215, Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight is cancelled by DC. * Webcomic Crying Macho Man is collected in a print edition * March 7: Marvel Comics "kills" Captain America (US) * March 17: UK Web & Mini Comix Thing, one-day event * March 21: Andy Diggle starts his run on Hellblazer with issue #230 May *'May 2': Weekly series 52 concludes. * May 12: Bristol Comic Expo, start of two-day event * May 23: British comic heroine Tank Girl returns after a twelve-year sojourn, with original writer Alan Martin on scripts and Australian penciler Ashley Wood on art. The four-part mini-series is called The Gifting and will be collected in time for Christmas. July * July 25: The United States Postal Service released Marvel Superhero Stamps featuring Spider-Man, Wolverine, and other Marvel superheroes. August * August 11: Caption, start of two-day event * August 14: Tokyopop begins publishing Undertown September * September 8: London Film & Comic Con, start of two-day event October *'October 10': The Best American series releases the second The Best American Comics publication. The collection is edited by Chris Ware and Anne Elizabeth Moore. *'October 30': Zuda Comics, a webcomics imprint of DC Comics, launches. November *'November 9': The Folger Shakespeare Library hosts Lynda Barry, Alison Bechdel, and Chris Ware in a discussion on graphic novels as a part of the PEN/Faulkner Reading Series. *'November 28': The graphic novel Cherubs! by Bryan Talbot is published by Desperado Publishing. December *'December 11':Mike Le begins publishing the "Don't Forget To Validate Your Parking" webcomic. Deaths January * January 8: Drew Posada, colorist and pin-up artist, passes away at age 37. February * February 8: Joe Edwards, creator of Li'l Jinx, passes away at age 85. * February 18: Bob Oksner, long-time DC Comics artist, dies at age 90. March * March 8: 2000 AD artist Massimo Belardinelli dies at age 68. * March 12: Arnold Drake, co-creator of the Doom Patrol and Deadman, dies at age 83. * March 21: Drew Hayes, creator of Poison Elves, dies at age 37. April * April 21: Golden Age artist Art Saaf dies at age 85. May * May 1: Artist Tom Artis dies at age 51. August * August: British comic book artist Phil Gascoine dies at age 72-73. * August 12: Artist Mike Wieringo dies at age 44. November * November 5: Paul Norris, co-creator of Aquaman, and long-time artist of Brick Bradford, passes away at age 93. December * December 9: Charlton Comics artist Wayne Howard dies at age 58. * December 14: Dave Gantz dies at c. age 85. Exhibitions and shows * May–June: Other Heroes: African-American Comics, Creators, Characters, and Archetypes (Jackson State University, Jackson, Mississippi) — curated by John Jennings and Damien DuffyHanrahan, Kathy. " "Exhibit explores racial images in comic books," Deseret News (4 May 2007), p. C01. Conventions * January 19–20: Big Apple Comic Book Art I (Penn Plaza Pavilion, New York City, USA) — guests include Seth Tobocman, James Romberger, Alex Maleev, Alex Saviuk, Arnold Drake, Mac McGill, Bill Sienkiewicz, Dan Slott, Danny Fingeroth, Dennis Calero, Dick Ayers, Fred Harper, Guy Dorian, Guy Gilchrist, Ian Dorian, Irwin Hasen, Ivan Brandon, Ivan Velez, Jamal Igle, Jim Kyle, Jennifer Camper, Jim Salicrup, Jim Sherman, Ken Gale, Mark Texiera, Mercy Van Vlack, Michael Avon Oeming, Rich Buckler, Sean Chen, and Tommy Castillo * January 27–28: Phoenix Comicon (Mesa, Arizona) — 3,200 attendees; official guests: Shannon Denton, Crispin Freeman, Tiffany Grant, Matt Greenfield, M. Alice LeGrow, Angel Medina, Vic Mignogna, George Pérez, Jen Quick, and Amy Reeder Hadley * February 16–18: MegaCon (Orange County Convention Center, Orlando, Florida, USA) — guests include David Finch, Darwyn Cooke, George Pérez, Andy Smith, Brian Pulido, Sean Astin, Lou Ferrigno, Virginia Hey, Bob May, David Hedison, and "Lois Lane" actresses Noel Neill and Margot Kidder (guests June Lockhart and Mark Goddard canceled) * February 23–25: New York Comic-Con (Jacob K. Javits Convention Center, New York City, USA) — guest of honor: George Pérez; official guest: Peter David * March 2–4: WonderCon (Moscone Center West, San Francisco, California, USA) * March 3: STAPLE! (Red Oak Ballroom, Austin, Texas, USA) — guests: Dean Haspiel, Brian Keene, Danielle Corsetto, Jim Mahfood, Dave Crosland, and David Hopkins * March 16–18: Wizard World Los Angeles (Long Beach Convention Center, Long Beach, California, USA) * March 17: UK Web & Mini Comix Thing (London, UK) * March 31–April 1: Emerald City ComiCon (Qwest Field Event Center, Seattle, Washington, USA) — 7,000 attendees; guests: Mark Bagley, David Mack, Terry Moore, Mike Oeming, Michael Golden, Gene Ha, Phil Hester, Ron Marz, Jim Lawson, Ande Parks, Joseph Michael Linsner, Chris Sprouse, Mark Waid, Peter Gross, Frank Cho, Brian Pulido, Brian Wood, Dexter Vines, Georges Jeanty, Eric Shanower, Adam Hughes, Brian Michael Bendis, Jim Woodring, Scott Kurtz, Jim Valentino, Peter Bagge, Darick Robertson, Steve Lieber, David Hahn, Matthew Clark, Jeff Parker, Ed Brubaker, Brian Reed, Kurt Busiek, Paul Chadwick, Tim Sale, Clayton Crain, Mike Grell, Andy Kuhn, Aaron Lopresti, Alex Maleev, Gail Simone, and Greg Rucka * April 12–15: Coco Bulles (Culture Palace of Abidjan, Côte d'Ivoire) * April 13–15: Toronto ComiCON Fan Appreciation Event (Metro Toronto Convention Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada) * April 21–22: Alternative Press Expo (Concourse Exhibition Center, San Francisco, California, USA) * April 21–22: Small Press and Alternative Comics Expo (S.P.A.C.E.) (Aladdin Shrine Center, Columbus, Ohio) — event expands to two days; special guest: Dave Sim * April 27–29: Pittsburgh Comicon (Radisson Hotel Pittsburgh ExpoMart, Monroeville, Pennsylvania) — guests include George Pérez, Ron Frenz, Terry Moore,Machosky, Michael. "Artists, writers, fans unite for 3 days of comics culture," Pittsburgh Tribune (26 Apr 2007). Amanda Conner, Mike Grell, Adam Hughes, Joe Jusko, Joseph Michael Linsner, and David W. Mack * May 12–13: Bristol Comic Expo (Bristol, UK) * May 17–18: East Coast Black Age of Comics Convention (African American Museum in Philadelphia and Anderson Hall (Temple University), Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) — guests include Dwayne McDuffie, Kyle Baker, and Taimak; presentation of the Glyph Comics AwardsMaida, Jerome. "They're drawn to Philly: East Coast Black Age of Comics Convention meets here this weekend," Philadelphia Daily News (18 May 2007), p. 53. * May 18–20: Motor City Comic Con (Rock Findancial Showplace, Novi, Michigan) — guests include BarBara Luna,Frankenhoff, Brent. "Motor City Comic Con 2007: A quick travelogue," CBGXtra.com (May 18, 2007). Louis Gossett, and Lou Ferrigno * June 1–3: Adventure Con (Knoxville Convention Center, Knoxville, Tennessee, USA) — first event held under the new ownership by Las Vegas Autographs, LLC. Guest of honor: Ethan Van Sciver; other guests include John Romita * June 8–-10: Toronto Comic Con (Direct Energy Centre, Hall C, Toronto, Ontario, Canada) — guests of honor: Michael Golden, Terry Moore, Marv Wolfman, and Matt Wagner * June 15–17: Heroes Convention (Charlotte Convention Center, Charlotte, North Carolina, USA) — guests include Jim Amash, Robert Atkins, Kyle Baker, John Beatty, Christian Beranek, Mark Brooks, Nick Cardy, Richard Case, Johanna Draper Carlson, K. C. Carlson, C. B. Cebulski, Bernard Chang, Sean Chen, Cliff Chiang, Paul Conrad, Peter David, Rosario Dawson, Kelly Sue DeConnick, Tania del Rio, Todd Dezago, Dan Didio, Tony DiGerolamo, Colleen Doran, Dave Dorman, Tommy Lee Edwards, Michael Eury, Tom Feister, Ian Flynn, Matt Fraction, Francesco Francavilla, Robin Furth, Craig Gilmore, Dick Giordano, Michael Golden, Keron Grant, Cully Hamner, Scott Hampton, Tony Harris, Irwin Hasen, Jeremy Haun, Paul Hornschemeier, Adam Hughes, Jamal Igle, Mark Irwin, Georges Jeanty, Nat Jones, Rafael Kayanan, Barry Kitson, Erik Larsen, John Paul Leon, John Lucas, Heidi MacDonald, Jim Mahfood, Laura Martin, Nathan Massengill, Paul Maybury, Ed McGuinness, Bob McLeod, Joshua Middleton, Tony Moore, Steve Niles, Phil Noto, Jeff Parker, Jason Pearson, Brandon Peterson, Chris Pitzer, Eric Powell, Rick Remender, Andrew Robinson, Don Rosa, Craig Rousseau, Andy Runton, Chris Samnee, Alex Saviuk, Bill Sienkiewicz, Joe Simon, Chris Staros, Joe Staton, Karl Story, Ryan Stegman, Brian Stelfreeze, Arthur Suydam, Mark Texeira, Roy Thomas, Tim Townsend, Dean Trippe, Koi Turnbull, Chris Walker, Loston Wallace, Daniel Way, Mike Wieringo, Renée Witterstaetter, Ethan Van Sciver, Dexter Vines, Tracy Yardley, and Skottie Young * June 15–17: Wizard World Philadelphia (Philadelphia Convention Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA) * June 23–24: Big Apple Comic Book Art "Summer Sizzler" (Penn Plaza Pavilion, New York City, USA) — guests include Alan Kupperberg, Alex Niño, Alex Maleev, Cameron Stewart, Dan Fogel, Danny Fingeroth, Ernie Chan, Graig Weich, Guy Dorian, Ian Dorian, J. David Spurlock, Jay Lynch, Ken Kelly, Michael Golden, Michael Avon Oeming, Mitchell Breitweiser, Murphy Anderson, Neil Vokes, Paul Gulacy, Rags Morales, Rich Buckler, Rudy Nebres, Skip Williamson, Tommy Castillo, and Walt Simonson * June 23–24: MoCCA Festival (Puck Building, New York City, USA) * June 30–July 1: Dallas Comic Con ("DCC9") (Richardson Civic Center, Richardson, Texas) — guest of honor: Herb Trimpe; official guests: Billy Tan, Bill Willingham, Matthew Sturges, Kristian Donaldson, Brian Denham, Josh Howard, The Crow creator James O'Barr, Ben Dunn, Jamie Mendoza, Steve Irwin, Kez Wilson, Kenneth Smith, Cal Slayton, Baldo writer Hector Cantú, multiple Hugo-winning fan artist Brad W. Foster, and more * July 26–29: Comic-Con International (San Diego Convention Center, San Diego, California, USA) — 125,000 attendees; official guests: Sergio Aragonés, Alison Bechdel, Allen Bellman, Ray Bradbury, Dan Brereton, Daryl Cagle, Cecil Castellucci, Darwyn Cooke, Guy Delisle, Paul Dini, Roman Dirge, Cory Doctorow, Ann Eisner, Warren Ellis, Mark Evanier, Renee French, Gary Friedrich, Christos N. Gage, Neil Gaiman, Rick Geary, George Gladir, Laurell K. Hamilton, Gilbert Hernandez, Jaime Hernandez, Adam Hughes, Joe Jusko, Miriam Katin, Mel Keefer, Scott Kurtz, Joseph Michael Linsner, Joe Matt, David Morrell, Karen Palinko, Lily Renee Phillips, Mike Ploog, Paul Pope, George A. Romero, Rowena, Dave Stevens, J. Michael Straczynski, Ben Templesmith, Roy Thomas, Morrie Turner, Mark Verheiden, Matt Wagner, J. H. Williams III, Kent Williams, F. Paul Wilson, Brian Wood, and more. * August 9–12: Wizard World Chicago (Donald E. Stephens Convention Center, Rosemont, Illinois, USA) * August 11–12: CAPTION: "Dreams and Nightmares" (East Oxford Community Centre, Oxford, England, UK) * August 18–19: Toronto Comic Arts Festival (Old Victoria College, Toronto, Ontario, Canada) * August 24–26: Fan Expo Canada (Metro Toronto Convention Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada) — 43,738 attendees; guests include Adam West, Jonathan Frakes, Tricia Helfer, David Prowse, Malcolm McDowell, Robert Beltran, Dario Argento, Adrienne Barbeau, John Romita Jr. and John Romita Sr., Greg Pak, Olivier Coipel, Simone Bianchi, Paul Dini, Steve McNiven, David Finch, Michael Turner, Frank Quitely, and Dale Eaglesham * August 31–September 3: Dragon Con (Hyatt Regency Atlanta/Marriott Marquis/Atlanta Hilton, Atlanta, Georgia, USA) — 30,000+ attendees; guests include Lewis Gossett Jr., Tara McPherson, Erik Estrada, and the MythBusters build team * September 1–2: London Film & Comic Con (London, UK) * September 11–15: Jornadas de Cómic (Aviles, Spain) * September 14–16: Comics Salon (Bratislava, Slovakia) * September 15–16: Montreal Comiccon (Place Bonaventure, Montreal, Quebec, Canada) — 700 attendees * September 29–30: Stumptown Comics Fest (Lloyd Center Doubletree, Portland, Oregon) * October 12–13: Small Press Expo (Marriott Bethesda North Hotel & Conference Center, Bethesda, Maryland, USA) * October 27–28: Manitoba Comic Con (Victoria Inn, Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada) — guests include David Prowse, Richard Hatch, Margot Kidder * November 16–18: Big Apple Comic Book Art III (Penn Plaza Pavilion, New York City, USA) — guests include Adam Hughes, Alan Kupperberg, Alan Weiss, Alex Maleev, Alex Saviuk, Amanda Conner, Bernard Chang, William Tucci, Bob Hall, Bob Layton, Bob McLeod, Carmine Infantino, Chris Moreno, Darwyn Cooke, Dan Slott, Danny Fingeroth, Dennis Calero, Dick Ayers, Elayne Riggs, Frank Cho, Gary Friedrich, Graig Weich, Guy Dorian, Herb Trimpe, Ian Dorian, Irwin Hasen, Ivan Brandon, Joe Sinnott, Jim Steranko, John Romita, Jim Calafiore, Jimmy Palmiotti, Jim Salicrup, Ken Gale, Ken Kelly, Kim Deitch, Kyle Baker, Mark Bodé, Mark Evanier, Mark Texeira, Mercy Van Vlack, Michael Gaydos, Michael Golden, Michael Netzer, Neal Adams, Norm Breyfogle, Paolo Rivera, William Foster, Rich Buckler, Robin Riggs, Ron Garney, S. Clay Wilson, Sean Chen, Sergio Aragonés, Spain Rodriguez, Tim Sale, Tim Vigil, and Tom Feister * November 16–18: Wizard World Texas (Arlington Convention Center, Dallas, Texas, USA) — guests include Dan Didio, Marc Silvestri, Adam Kubert, Bill Sienkiewicz, Arthur Sudyam, and Laura VandervoortPrice, Matthew. "Word Ballons: Wizard World brings comic book convention to the Southwest," The Oklahoman (09 Nov 2007). * November 24–25: Mid-Ohio Con (Columbus Convention Center, Columbus, Ohio, USA) First issues by title ;Alice in Sunderland (graphic novel) :Release: April 5. Writer: Bryan Talbot. Artist: Bryan Talbot. ;Arkin Comics :Release: by Arkin Ventures Pvt. Ltd.. Editor: Shamik Dasgupta. ;Banimon :Release: by Rocket North Press. Writer and Artist: Boris Savic. ;BeanoMAX :Release: First issue was dated the first of March 2007, this comic was a monthly spinoff of the British comic The Beano. ;Kartun Benny & Mice: Jakarta Luar Dalem :Release 2005. Writer: Benny Rachmadi Artist: Muhammad "Mice" Misrad ;Forge of War (6-issue mini-series) :Release: May by Boom! Studios. Writers: Dan Abnett and Ian Edginton. Artist: Rahsan Ekedal. ;Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash (6-issue mini-series) :Release: November by Wildstorm, Dynamite Entertainment. Writer: James Kuhoric Artist: Jason Craig ;Kamisama Dolls :Release: January by Shogakukan (Monthly Sunday Gene-X). Author: Hajime Yamamura ;Last Blood :Release: May by Blatant Comics. Writer: Bobby Crosby Artist: Owen Gieni ;March Comes in Like a Lion :Release: by Hakusensha (Young Animal). Author: Chica Umino ;Northlanders :Release: December 5 by Vertigo. Writers: Brian Wood. Art by: Davide Gianfelice ;Omega the Unknown :Release: Early 2006 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Jonathan Lethem. Art by: Farel Dalrymple and colorist Paul Hornschemeier. ;Superman & Batman vs. Aliens & Predator (2-issue mini-series) :Release: January 10 by DC Comics. Writer: Mark Schultz .Art by: Ariel Olivetti. ;Ward of the State :Release: May by Shadowline. Writer: Christopher Long Artist: Chee Renamed titles ;Dandy Xtreme :Release: The Dandy became the Dandy Xtreme in issue 3426 dated the 2 August 2007. References Category:2007 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists